


Undeserving

by meier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meier/pseuds/meier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir reflects upon her situation on top of the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeserving

                A cool breeze drifted over the wall, causing the hairs surrounding Ymir’s face to flutter in the wind, and her ragged shirt to dance across her stomach. To her right, Reiner and Bertholdt were both sleeping, on edge and ready to be awoken at any second. Ymir felt the word flutter from her lips again.

                “Historia.”

               It was all she had left, this gift of truth she had been given. And she had ruined it. She had left Historia, left her for her own selfish purposes. She had gone back, just to see Historia one more time, to make sure she was okay, to see her smile even. Then she had abandoned the only thing in the world she cared about. All she gave in return for promise of trust was a pathetic "sorry." When Historia professed to wanting to live selfishly only for Ymir and herself, it had sunken in that Ymir couldn’t take the broken goddess with her.

                Ymir thought she could have changed, she thought her feelings for Historia had changed her. But she hadn’t. She was the same selfish person she had always been, knew she most likely always would be. Pain rippled through her veins and her stomach roiled, giving her the urge to heave. She was disgusted by herself. She laid a forearm over her eyes, the images of Historia burned into her memory. She would make things right by going with the other shifters. She would be redeemed, for both herself and Historia. Whether she lived or died, it didn’t matter. She would receive the fate she deserved. There wasn’t any hope to begin with, how could she allow herself to believe. All because of one lying girl. Just like herself. Ymir sneered and felt the name she didn’t deserve move softly across her lips, pulling itself into existence before being shattered by the wind.

  
                “Historia.”


End file.
